Story Of A Man
by LuPeabody1
Summary: Uma one de ano novo inspirada na música do talentoso Tiago Iorc.


Era estranho saber que eu ia para casa.

Eu tinha passado as ultimas cinco semanas em "observação" na ala para doidos do St Mungus desde a minha patética e desesperada tentativa de suicídio que, assim como todo resto na minha vida, não funcionou do jeito que eu planejava.

Desde então, as minhas crises decorrentes dos pesadelos durante a madrugada e algumas manias estranhas e inevitáveis – abrir a porta três vezes antes de finalmente sair, reorganizar cada móvel do meu quarto temporário e acender e desligar velas todas as vezes seguidamente em uma ordem cronológica que só faz sentido na minha cabeça – prolongaram minha estadia no diabo do lugar, sob um diagnostico de estresse pós-traumático.

Eu, naturalmente, aleguei que estresse pós traumático era o meu pau e gritei que era maior de idade, portanto não poderiam me manter ali. Mas os curandeiros rebateram com porcarias como instabilidade emocional, incapacidade de tomar decisões seguras para mim e para próximos no momento e, no auge da minha inteligência eu rebati fazendo a única coisa que sabia fazer até então: gritar. Como isso não resolveu (nem meus pedidos para que chamassem Narcisa), eu mostrei toda minha maturidade ao ceder meus impulsos de raiva e quebrar o quarto.

(...Que eu mesmo arrumei depois, devido às manias).

Isso só acrescentou mais dias a minha estadia.

Até hoje. Até agora. Porque hoje é o dia que eu vou para casa e apesar de ter desejado isso desesperadamente nas ultimas semanas, saber que eu estou apto para passar o ano novo em um lugar que não seja um hospital, me enche de medo e outra sensação esquisita que não saberia explicar.

Esse é o negócio com sentimentos, na verdade. Todos eles sempre me pareceram vergonhosos, confusos e desnecessários. Alias, me disseram que é por isso que eu estou aqui. Porque eu preciso me conhecer e ter controle das minhas emoções. Para aprender a lidar comigo e com as coisas que aconteceram e então poder viver em paz no meu futuro. "A culpa, a raiva o medo e auto piedade são sentimentos opressores e corrosivos" disse um dos palestrantes (porque nós temos que ouvir palestras diariamente) "só se paga o mal feito ou sofrido com o bem contrário".

E eu sei que isso parece um monte de porcaria. Na maior parte das vezes, é.

Porem começou a fazer sentido quando conheci Greengrass no terceiro dia. Eu gosto do numero três. Ao menos, comecei a gostar desde que desenvolvi aquela coisa bizarra com as manias. Então me soou como um sinal bom. Ou talvez fosse só o fato de que ela parecia a coisa mais incrível que eu jamais tinha visto com aqueles olhos melancólicos entediados e cheios de olheiras, cabelo castanho, o nariz vermelho, a boca grande apertada numa linha fina e dura, camisa xadrez de flanela bem maior que ela e calças escuras, alem de um broche pendurado na altura do seio esquerdo com uma inscrição em que se lia ora "32" e ora "parabéns!".

Quis imediatamente falar com ela. Pensei em trinta e duas abordagens diferentes num raio de cinco minutos enquanto encarava o broche do 32/parabéns. Comecei a sentir falta de ar, como andava acontecendo sempre que eu ficava muito ansioso. Me controlei para não me beliscar forte – essa era outra coisa que eu fazia quando achava que estava perdendo o controle e eu sempre tive consciência de como soava escroto e bizarro – e então me concentrei em contar quantos segundos demorava para que o broche mudasse.

Ajudou, mas acabei lembrando do que fiz para Potter durante a escola e a vontade de me machucar em busca de controle voltou com mais força e eu senti a vontade já instintiva de gritar e quando todas essas coisas estavam prestes a acontecer simultaneamente os olhos dela encararam os meus e ela cochichou:

- Você está olhando para os meus peitos.

- Estou. – Disse, possivelmente sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Nenhum sorriso, nada. Ela não me deu tempo de pensar em nenhuma reação socialmente razoável.

- De qual tipo você é? – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Você não é um desses pervertidos sexuais, é?! – Ela falava muito "é".

- Não, eu sou o cara do 402. – Todos sabiam da historia do paciente que tinha destruído o quarto.

- Ah. – Ela assentiu com um semblante de que isso fazia completo sentido.

- Eu não... Não... Exatamente... Seus peitos. – Gaguejei e então me senti estúpido. – Quer dizer, e se fosse? – Levantei o queixo e reconheci a habitual postura Malfoy e então voltei a respirar fundo e tentei outra vez – O que... Na verdade... Foi o... – Eu puxei minha própria camisa para demonstrar. Ela parecia confusa. – Trinta e dois. – E ai senti a necessidade de falar trinta e dois, trinta e duas vezes, sem parar. Ela apenas continuou me olhando.

- Cara, você tem um problema.

Eu respirei fundo. Eu a odiei por ter dito isso. Eu quis que ela morresse. Eu quis sacar minha varinha e mata-la, mas minha varinha tinha sido confiscada no momento em que eu entrei ali, possivelmente para evitar esse tipo de coisa. De qualquer modo, eu quis me levantar da cadeira e socar qualquer um que tentasse me impedir de chegar ao 402.

Ao invés disso, a voz do palestrante do dia anterior surgiu na minha cabeça. Algo sobre aceitação ser o primeiro maldito passo. Ou, quem sabe, eu só a achasse bonita demais.

- Tenho. – Me peguei dizendo. E doeu. Meu estomago revirou e eu quis chorar e nada poderia ser mais deprimente que isso. Eu queria terminar a frase com um "vadia", porque ela tinha me feito dizer o que eu não ousaria assumir para meu pai ou para minha mãe ou para qualquer pessoa.

- Está tudo bem. – Sei que era a porra de um consolo, mas me senti internamente agradecido mesmo assim. – Aqui. – Ela tirou o broche e o colocou na minha mão de maneira protetora. Pareceu ser algo muito pessoal, embora ela o olhasse com descaso. – Muda todos os dias. Isso é, se eu não tiver nenhuma recaída. Eu estou limpa a trinta e dois dias, como essa porcaria insiste em mostrar.

- Limpa?

- Ah... Álcool. – Se mexeu na cadeira de maneira desconfortável. – E poções ilícitas. – Ela desviou o olhar. – Sou uma viciada estúpida. – Tentou sorrir. – Também conhecida como Astoria Greengrass. – E estendeu a mão.

- Draco Malfoy. – Respondi e foi a primeira vez que eu me via em pé de igualdade com alguém. Não nessas bostas de parâmetros sociais que usei a vida toda e sim no sentido de que poderia entendê-la. E vice versa.

Acho que ela pensou algo parecido porque sorriu para mim.

Desde então, a convivência com ela tem sido o remédio mais eficaz. Não vou dizer coisas como "Astoria me faz uma pessoa melhor", porque eu não me sinto apto para isso ainda, mas, definitivamente, Astoria faz com que eu me sinta uma _pessoa. _

E ela me vê alem do que as outras pessoas veem: alem do estigma de comensal da morte, alem das merdas do meu tempo em Hogwarts. Assim como eu a vejo alem da filha mais nova rebelde dos Greengrass, da menina que sucumbiu à coisas por ser fraca demais para lidar com a realidade.

A coisa toda é que não é tão assustador lidar com o mundo e com coisas como certo/errado e sentimentos quando nós estamos rindo numa partida de xadrez bruxo ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa juntos. E mesmo que seja estranho ir para casa agora, saber que ela vai estar comigo (porque os pais dela não tem vontade de revê-la, especialmente hoje que é noite de ano novo) é assombroso de tão incrível.

E mais do que eu possivelmente mereço.

- Hey. – Ela entrou de fininho, uma maleta na mão, vestido preto, meias coloridas, botas escuras e um broche brilhando com o numero "64". Eu pensei, naquele instante, embora não pela primeira vez, que ela era a melhor coisa no meu ano. A melhor coisa de _qualquer_ ano até então.

- Hey. Você está pronta? – Eu fazia perguntas obvias quando não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

Astoria sorriu de modo divertido e olhou para as próprias vestes.

- É o que parece. – E então sua expressão se transformou e ela me olhou, dividida entre a tensão e o susto – Você acha que sua mãe vai me odiar ou algo assim?

- Eu não acho que seja humanamente possível odiar você. - Eu rebati com sinceridade antes de pegar minhas coisas e segurar sua mão. Nós corremos pelo corredor em direção a saída (só porque era _divertido)_ e apresentamos nossas licenças.

Eu não sei como vai ser daqui para frente.

Nós temos direito a três dias em casa e depois voltamos para cá, para receber um relatório de progresso.  
Dependendo do que estiver escrito, nós podemos ir embora permanentemente. É claro que ainda serão necessários umas poções pro sono e para controlar a ansiedade, no meu caso.

Mas o principal é que eu consigo me sentir bem comigo mesmo, as vezes.

Independente do que o próximo ano trouxer, é isso que desejo para mim, para Astoria, e para todas as almas torturadas que buscam por algum tipo de sentido na vida:

A possibilidade de se sentir bem esporadicamente.

A capacidade de admitir erros e de admitir acertos também.

Uma mão para segurar quando for preciso e quando não for.

E noites tão bonitas e cheias de possibilidade como a que está fazendo aqui do lado de fora.


End file.
